Ep. 147 The Nightmare’s Dusking Chapter Three
Synopsis With the quori all around them, Beric, Booyah, Dex, and Bhimanni make their final stand in Dal Quor. The Destiny Arms are overcharging the eldritch machine that will destroy the quori. Booyah takes a chance and reaches into his bag of holding, and pulls out a stone Gerald was using for testing. Infused with the half-elf's Siberys mark, the stone can be used to call lightning on their enemies. The tail of a scorpion quori pierces Booyah's armor, and as he falls, he throws the stone to Dex. He drops to his knees and falls unconscious, face-down. Bhimanni is squeezed with the pincer that's holding her and she also loses consciousness. Beric and Dex continue to be attacked, and the machine starts to rattle. Beric gets knocked down by a quori, and Dex takes the stone and shoots lightning at the machine. The power of Gerald's mark flows into it and bounces through some of the quori behind. The quori see what's happening and swarm around Dex, attacking him repeatedly. Beric is revived by Erebus's ability. He gets up and sees what's happening, runs over to Dex. He puts his hands around the stone and looks at him. With his last parting words, he casts Banishment on Dex and Booyah. Booyah's body is transported back to Eberron. Dex stays. He continues firing lightning into the machine. Beric begs him to go back, and promises to follow him if he's able. Dex lingers. He needs to see this through, and doesn't want to leave Beric behind. Finally Beric convinces him, and he turns to go—and the machine blows. There's a wave of energy as lifeless quori corpses are flung about, and Beric and Dex are blinded for a moment right before the explosion. Though back on his home plain, Booyah doesn't make it. Epilogue All over Khorvaire, the quori invasion is in full swing. Breland stands strongest against them, as Boranel had taken steps to remove as many obelisks as he could. In Thrane, the knights and clerics of the Silver Flame are weakened by the partial removal of the Flame itself, and the quori gain most foothold there. Under the guidance of Adal ir'Wynarn, the wizards of Arcanix defend the royal district of Fairhaven. In the poorer parts of town, Treyna runs through the streets, fighting any quori she can, but she's soon overwhelmed and is long among them. Word comes too late to the Gatekeepers of the Eldeen Reaches. Stormreach is quiet except for the thrum of the obelisk's energy, when a far-off howl slowly turns into a deafening roar and an ancient blue dragon releases lighting onto the ships. Corpes or Riedran soldiers and sea life are left in his wake. Later the citizens of Stormreach would claim it sounded not like the dragon was screaming in rage, but crying. The fighting comes to a sudden halt as the quori die en masse all over the continent. The Riedran soldiers try to keep fighting, but are no match against the Khorvairian nations. Confusion is spread among the continent about what these aliens were and why they attacked as they start the healing process. The dragonmarked houses deploy their people to help with their various specialties. The remaining Inspired are taken prisoner, but few of the nations understand their talk of quori and utopian futures. Locations * Dal Quor Epilogue locations: * Aundair (Arcanix, Fairhaven) * Breland * Eldeen Reaches * Thrane (Flamekeep) * Xen'drik (Stormreach) Spells * Beric ** Banishment 0:16:56 * Dex ** Chain Lightning 0:10:42 Quotes 0:01:37 0:23:54 References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Dal Quor